


Find a mask, wear it well

by Bladestorm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Illumi in a dress, Kinda?, Kurapika in a dress, M/M, Masquerade Party, Masquerade party au, Minor Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Mutual Pining, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Parties, Posing as a couple, Short & Sweet, breaking gender norms, one-sided Kurapika/Chrollo, sweet little things, they come in at the very end, very minor Gon and Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladestorm/pseuds/Bladestorm
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika have disguised themselves as couple amongst the crowd at a masquerade party. The two of them see familiar faces, and experience mishaps while sorting out their feelings for one another, hoping to get through this mess together.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Find a mask, wear it well

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was made for a friend who really enjoys the ship Leorio x Kurapika.

The lady at the desk looked up from her papers. “Oh! Here for the party?” she asked kindly. 

There stood a man in a shiny blue and silver suit, lined with lace. His face was decorated with a mask that matched his attire. He looked rather dashing.  
Next to him stood a blonde woman, her hair down. She wore a beautiful red dress, decorated with lace, and shiny fabric. She also wore a mask of gold and red, with flowers adorning it.   
Both of them had serious faces on, clearly they were here for business. 

“Yes.” the man answered. “It should be under Paladiknight.” he drummed his fingers on the desk.

She skimmed her clipboard and then smiled. “Of course, right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Paladiknight.” she gestured towards the large door at the entrance. 

The two of them walked towards it and heard a buzzer. They had been allowed in. 

Heading inside, they looked around. They were currently in a garden which was surrounded by roses of pink and white. 

“So, my dear. Where should we head first? The ballroom or the dining hall--” 

The person next to him sighed. “We can drop the act now, Leorio.” 

“R-Right sorry, Kurapika.” he looked a bit hurt but overall it was masked by his… Well, mask. 

“Speaking of which, we should search the perimeter and find who's wherever here fast.” The blond said.

The two of them began to walk around the garden together, it was dark out, only light was illuminated from the candle hung on the walls.

“Hey, Kurapika… why'd you wanna come to this party anyways? You don't seem like the party type and you never told me why you wanted to come. ” Leorio questioned as they walked.

Kurapika inhaled. “One of my colleagues told me the phantom troupe was coming to this party. Part of me is hoping they're wrong but we can only hope for the best to come. ” he exhaled.

The taller man nodded, a bit uneasy. “Why would they be here though?” Leorio wanted to know. Why would one of the most dangerous groups decide to show up at a masquerade party?

“From what i've heard… there's supposedly a precious gem here. A ruby necklace, worth over billions of genny. ” 

“Woah!” Leorio exclaimed. “I can see why they'd come here then...” 

The other male nodded. “They'll try to steal it, and they will succeed.” 

“Huh? What do you mean they're gonna succeed?” 

Kurapika looked up at him, his eyes gleaming. “I know they will. That's why we're gonna stop them.” 

“What do you mean we're?” 

A dead beat of silence.

Suddenly Leorio understood. “Oh no, I'm not going to help you fight them.” he hissed. “Do you realize how strong they are? And plus, there's 12 of them and only two of us.” 

“You're mistaken. We're only going to warn the host about this. I don't need you to fight with me, I just want you to keep an eye out for them.” 

“Oh yea? And why should I?” The dark haired man crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I'll pay you over 100,000 genny.” Kurapika promised. His eyes seemed pleading.

“1-100,000...fine. I'll help.” Leorio agreed.

Kurapika smiled. “Thank you, Leorio.” 

Leorio blushed at this. “Y-Yea. Whatever. I'm only doing this for the money anyways. ” he tried hiding his face from embarrassment.

Kurapika couldn't help but laugh. His friend being flustered made him smile out of purse joy. There was something else about it that made his stomach turn, light with butterflies. He was sure… it was nothing.

“Let's head inside then, dear.” Leorio told him, taking his hand. 

Kurapika grinned. “Let's.” He replied confidently. 

The two of them linked arms, just like a couple would have, and strutted inside together, not looking back.

The two of them entered the dining hall. People were scattered across the room, in all sorts of dresses and headwear. No one seemed to notice them enter. They had to find the host quick.

“Now if I was a party host where would I be...” Leorio murmured.

Kurapika looked around, noticing a short stubby man in a suit surrounded by people. He was laughing and drinking champagne. 

“That's him.” Kurapika pointed out.

“Huh? How do you know--”

“Just trust me.”

The two of them began to head over to the man, walking past people who gave them curious looks. 

“Did you see them on the guest list?“ 

“Why wear such flashy clothes?“ 

“Who do they think they are??“ 

The blonde towards the people talking, not in fury but in a calm manner. “My name is...Abrielle Paladiknight. Pleasure to meet you.“ Kurapika bowed his head respectfully… making up a fake name would be best, hopeful Leorio would do the same.

“And I'm Leorio, Leorio Paladiknight.“ he extended his hand forward in greeting.

Kurapika wanted to smack his head. 

The people didn't move, a bit shocked by their performance. 

“Is that all? We need to do something.“ Kurapika tapped his heel on the floor impatiently. 

They got no response. 

“We'll be off then.“ 

As quick as they came they turned back to their goal and kept on heading forward to the host, not stopping for anyone's whispers this time.

Taking a sip of his champagne the host continued to tell his story. “...And that's when I said--“ 

“Excuse me “ A voice spoke up behind him.

He turned to see his butler, “What now?” he grumbled. 

“This couple is here to see you.”

The host turned to see two people standing there. “Ah, hello. Do you need something?” He looked at them curiously. 

“This...is a private matter.”

“So I see.” With a wave of his hand the people he was talking to started to disperse. 

Once they had all departed the host turned to the couple. “Well?” 

The blonde cleared their throat. “We have been notified that thieves will be coming to take your ruby necklace that's one display.”

The man's eyes widened, his heart felt heavier. “What proof do you have to back this up?”

“Surely you've heard of the phantom troupe?”

The man nodded and gestured for the person talking to continue.

Taking a deep breath they continued “My name is Kurapika Kurta. I'm being accompanied by my friend Leorio.” He introduced the two of them.He continued, “We're here to find them, so we'd thought to warn you that they could possibly be here at this moment.”

“Hmm alright, thank you for the warning. I'll have security keep extra tabs on my display.” The host narrowed his eyes. “So they're in town?”

“Yes.”

“Are you trying to get something out of this?” the host sneered.

Kurapika tilted his head. “No. I have a personal gudge with the troupe. That's why I'm going after them.” He informed him.

“Fine. But if I see you doing anything suspicious--”

Leorio cut in before he could try and argue again. “We're professional hunters.”

The host raised an eyebrow. “I am too.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“Sorry then...” Leorio mumbled, scratching his neck.

“Come on Leorio. We'll be heading off now.” Kurapika tugged on the taller man's sleeve, pulling him away.

Kurapika felt his heart racing. In the crowd he had spotted two familiar figures. Two of the phantom troupe members were already in sight.   
He'd stop them. 

They pushed their way through the crowd. Looking through the throng of people, trying to get glimpses of the people around them. Kurapika was heading straight forward, his head took a glance to the side and--

Crash

He bumped into somebody. He looked up and began to apologize. “Miss, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I--” his breath caught. 

In front of him stood a tall slender figure, with jet black hair tailing down to their back. Draped in a shiny teal dress going down to their feet with an opening, showing their leg for more comforting movement. A long tight ribbon holding it all back but in reality it was stitched together so even if it was pulled it wouldn't fall apart. 

Dark eyes staring back at kurapikas grey ones. “You're--” 

“Aren't you Kil's allies?” he tilted his head looking down at Kurapika. “Or am I mistaking you for someone else?”

This was Killua's brother; Illumi. 

Leorio came up behind Kurapika. “Hey,'pika. Why are you talking to this woman-- ” Leorio noticed who he was looking at. “Oh it's you.” he said in disgust.

“I'm not a woman.”

“Then why are you wearing a dress.”

“I'm not allowed to break gender norms?” Illumi asked.

“...”

“Is Kil here? If he is, then I'm going to take him home.”

Leorio rolled his eyes. “No he's not, you need to leave him alone.”

Illumi tilted his head in confusion. “But he's my little brother. How can I leave him alone.”

“You're literally abusive--”

Kurapika quickly cut him off. “You must know where the phantom troupe is.” he asked Illumi.

“I'm afraid I don't.” The other male responded. “They're definitely here though.”

“Yes, we're aware.”

“Then you'll definitely find them without my help. Goodbye.” He dismissed them. 

Before he could turn Kurapika called out, “Wait.” 

“Yes?”

“You know where they are, don't you?” the blonde said.

Illumi raised an eyebrow. “It's not like I'd want to tell you anyways.”

“I'll tell you where Killua is.”

“You shouldn't make promises you can't keep.”

Kurapika clenched his fists. So it was that obvious he was going to give him a fake address? Damnit. 

“We'll be off then. Come on, Leorio.” 

Kurapika began to pull Leorio away from the scene. They needed to know where the phantom troupe was, and fast. If they weren't going to strike any deals then they shouldn't be chit-chatting with Illumi. There was no point in it.

“Where are they going?”

“They're trying to find the phantom troupe.”

“Oh?”

“Don't tell me youre going to try and help them.”

“What? I would never.”

Illumi let out a low hum. “Don't get lost then.”

“Of course not.” the person next to him leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

Instinctively Illumi swatted them away. “You should ask for permission before you do that.”

“Maybe you should lighten up a bit, you'd look better with a smile on your face.”

“Maybe.”

“Slow down.” Leorio hissed. 

Kurapika had been pulling him across the hallway, far away from where they last were. 

“I'm-- I'm sorry.” The blonde quickly apologized. What had gotten hold of him? Why did he get so upset?

“It's fine.” Leorio fixed his sleeve, a blush spreading across his face. “We should try and find them in the ballroom. They could be hiding among the crowd.”

“What about the display?”

“We'll split up then. I go to the ballroom, you go to the display.”

Kurapika nodded. “I'll see you in a bit then”

Leorio nodded back, a smile gracing his face. “Yea.”

Both turned away from each other, going to separate hallways. Kurapika going right, Leorio going left.   
They'd meet back up, eventually. 

His heels tapped along the marble flooring, his red dress bouncing with each step. If anyone would have looked now he'd just look like a woman who was at a party. Taking turns, left and right. He was pretty. Like extremely pretty. No other woman could compare to him. At least… in Leorio's eyes.   
It's what his friend thought of him that mattered. 

Stopping at the entrance, Kurapika went inside. The display didn't have that many people around. Only a few scattered within the dimly lit room, which made it harder to see. 

Making his way around the display he looked up. The necklace shown immaculately through the clear glass. It was gorgeous. The chain was made of gold, silver, small diamonds aligning along it and large clear ruby in the middle. 

“Supposedly the necklace contains strong nen inside.” a voice spoke up nearby. 

“Mhmm. That's why the host got it. He's a treasure hunter. ”

“Such a valuable item...”

Ah. So that's why they wanted it. The necklace was enhanced by nen. 

Using gyo he checked to see if it was the same copy.   
The necklace was overflowing with nen. Such an indescribable feeling burst through Kurapika. Like he wanted to just break the glass and--  
No. He wouldn't. But the compel to just grab it… was this what the necklace did to people? It made them want it?   
His heartbeat sped up. The temptation wouldn't get to him. He'd overcome it. 

Glancing around he realized that there were less people in the room than before. They were all leaving.   
The only three people that were left stood on the other side of the display, clearly they hadn't noticed him.

“So we're just supposed to break the glass and take it?” a deep voice spoke up. He was tall, he wore a dark suit with a mask covering most of his face.

“No. The others need to take out the security cameras first. Then the alarm system.” a more feminine voice told the man. They also had a mask on, and wore a dark dress, with long sleeves. 

“We also have the copies ready, so we're just lifting the glass.” the third voice said, coming from down below.

The girl nodded while the man fidgeted. “I have this weird impulse to just… grab it.”

“The side effects of being so nen indulged.” she crossed her arms across her chest. “Why do you think the boss wanted it so badly.”

“Well… it looks pretty, and it's worth billions.”

“That's true.” the girl acknowledged, tilting her head. 

“We should head back to the others.” the taller man told them, and began to walk away.

The girl followed him, along with the shorter person. 

As soon as they left Kurapika felt his heart beat slow down. How did they not see him? Were they ignoring him? Why didn't he go after them? Why didn't he--

There were too many of them anyways. Two at times would be best. Fighting them all at the same time wouldn't work. He'd wait and follow.

Trailing close behind them he saw them seat themselves at a small table in the corner. It was only the three of them which raised suspicion. He'd find Leorio now that he knew where they were sitting. Hopefully he'd have some good news as well. But first-- Kurapika had to use to toilet. 

Heading inside to a bathroom he looked in the mirror. His makeup was still on, it was working well. His lips lightly printed red, his cheeks pinched with color. He looked like a woman. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but it felt out of place. Sighing, he headed back out, to go looking for Leorio. 

Looking through the ballroom he noted that Leorio was probably on the sidelines somewhere, hopefully he had news to share.   
Looking out at the jam of people he noticed women dancing with each other and men talking on the sidelines drinking liquor. The sight was joyful. He remembers what his colleague had said, 'They could put up a fight if you don't do it in private.' He wouldn't bring anyone into this. This was between him and the troupe. 

Looking through the jam of people he noticed two figures. Leorio, still adorning his navy blue suit, and another man. He wore a jet black suit with a white undershirt, and black vest on top of it. On top of that all he wore a light pink tie which complimented the rose pinned to his jacket.   
Kurapika couldn't get a glance at his face but his dark hair was down, and he had pale skin. 

Walking towards them Kurapika noted that they had been drinking whiskey perhaps? Some glass of liquor was in their hands. 

Kurapika was hesitant about going up to them but he pushed through. 

“Dear...” he used a vague name for Leorio. They were posing as a couple after all. 

Leorio turned. “Oh hey!” He welcomed the blonde. “I was just talking to Kuroro.”

That name-- Kurapika remembered it clearly. Kuroro Lucifer, otherwise known as Chrollo Lucifer, the leader of the phantom troupe. Now looking at him Kurapika remembered him clearly; The man Kurapika had been hunting down, now right here in front of him with his-- Leorio. 

“We met over at the bar.” Leorio informed him. Turning back to Kuroro “This is… my partner Abrielle. ”

Kuroro looked at the blonde and smiled, “Pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman.” He extended his hand to shake Kurapika's. Hesitantly Kurapika extended his, but in an instant he regretted as Kuroro leaned down and kissed hand. Sure it was a friendly gesture but it made Kurapika feel… weird. He was sure his cheeks were not supposed to tingle like this. 

Leorio looked away, trying not to express emotion on his face as he watched Kurapika's hand get kissed by Kuroro. Was he jealous? Yes. Was he going to say anything about it? No. 

“How long have you two known each other?” Kuroro asked. 

“Three years.” Leorio replied. 

“That's interesting, I expected longer.”

Leorio scratched his head. “It can come off like that.”

He nodded and continued on. “As we were talking about before, Leorio, you said you were training to be a doctor, am I correct?”

He nodded, “Yes, I am.”

The dark haired male looked in Kurapika's direction. “And what about you? Do you have a job as well? ”

The blonde nodded. “Yes.” he spoke in a feminine voice.

It caught Leorio off guard. Kurapika's voice was much higher now, and more light. The way he masked his true identity astonished Leorio. 

“I work as a bounty hunter.” the sentence came off as a threat. 

Kuroro chuckled at this. “I'll make sure not to mess with you then.” turning to Leorio he smiled playfully, mouthing, “Or will I?”

Leorio stiffened. 

“I work as an appraiser.” Kuroro told them.

“Interesting.” Kurapika noted, standing right where he was, not making any movement at all.

“Like… appraising gemstones for jewelry.”

This caught them both off guard. Was he implying--

“I'll see you both at the display event.” he waved them off, walking away. 

The two of them watched as he walked off. None of them made a move.   
Once out of sight Kurapika crossed his arms over his chest, “They've already stolen it.” he stated seriously. 

Leorio looked at him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Do you not realize who that was?”

Leorio began to think for a moment… Kuroro… hmm… oh. Oh no. he made a horrible mistake by talking to him. “Kurapika--”

“Don't bother apologizing.” he cut him off. “I'll go to the display event alone.”

“What?” 

“You heard me. I'll go see what he wants.”

Before Leorio could say anything more Kurapika began to walk off. His heels clicking on the ballroom floor. The implication is clear. He isn't upset nor is he mad. Just disappointed.   
Leorio lets out a sigh, he has the urge to follow him but doesn't go, respecting Kurapika's request.   
This also gave him time to think. About them. About their relationship as friends. He could feel his heart speed up at the implication that they could be anything more than just friends. 'Just friends' didn't describe what he and Kurapika had. All of the little blushes and stolen glances when Gon and Killua weren't around. All of it came back to Leorio's feelings for Kurapika. Did he consider him more than a friend? He wanted to but it wasn't like he ever let Kurapika know. He wanted to promise himself this. He wouldn't let anything get between them as friends. 

Kurapika walked along the dimly lit hallway. He hadn't seen any of the troupe members since before, but if Kuroro was here then so were they, somewhere.   
All of the sudden he stopped. Feeling movement towards him. “I didn't know you were here as well.“ Kurapika muttered. 

“Hmmm? Oh yes. I am.“ A voice purred behind him. 

Kurapika didn't look back as the figure walked behind him, heels clicking on the marble floor. 

“I almost didn't recognize you.“ the figure appeared behind him, they wore a light pink suit, with a white undershirt and black outlining on the jacket. A smile graced their face, and… makeup. 

“You're looking for Kuroro, aren't you?“

“Hisoka.“ Kurapika hissed his name.

“Yes. that's me.” Hisoka said. 

Instinctively Kurapika backed away. “Why are you here?” he demanded to know.

“I'm helping Chrollo become stronger so he'll fight me, that should be obvious.” The red-head told him.

“So you're here to take the necklace?”

“Hmm? No actually. He already has that. I'm helping him get something more valuable.”

Kurapika tilted his head. “And that is..?”

“I can't tell you, so I apologize.”

Kurapika couldn't help but roll his eyes, what point was there in telling him this then? 

“He's at the display right now if you're wondering.”

Kurapika eyed him wearily and turned and began to walk away. There was no point in staying there. He didn't want to fight, he just wanted to get this over with.

Turning the corner Kurapika noted that the lights were getting dimmer. He assumed it was for aesthetic reasons, and decoration. Outside he saw that it was still pitch black out, only lit up by candles that were slowly burning out. 

Finally he got to the entrance. He inhaled and went in quietly not making noise. There were only two other people in the room. He could see them in front of the display. 

Up ahead he could see… the host. 

“M-Mrs. Paladiknight.” he sputtered in fear. 

Before Kurapika could say anything the other figure turned around, “So you came.”

All Kurapika could do was nod. 

“The name ' Paladiknight ' doesn't fit you.” he hummed, tossing the host to the ground.

He walked over the man, walking towards Kurapika, only stopping once they were facing each other. “I didn't realize it was you,” he confessed. “I genuinely thought Leorio was into blondes and that it was just a coincidence. He has good taste though.”

Kurapika stayed quiet for a moment then responded. “You have the necklace already, don't you?”

“Yes, I do. But my nen still isn't restored.” he informed him.

“I hope you never recover it.”

“That's harsh.” He tisked. “Come walk with me.” He gestured for Kurapika to follow him.

Hesitantly Kurapika obliged, following along.

Kurapika tightened his fists. “You’re lucky I spared you the last time.” He could feel his gaze become red, the memories flooding back to him. 

Kuroro tilted his head slightly. “Yes that is true.” Continuing on he said. “I meant what I said before, you do look beautiful tonight. Red compliments you.”

“Stop the shit talk, Chrollo. Why did you want Leorio and I here?”

“I could ask you why you’re hunting me but I wouldn’t get an answer would I? But the reason I called you here is I walked to talk.” Turning his head slightly he paused. “Alone.”

The host was still lying on the ground looking at them.

“Scurry along.” Kuroro gestures to him.

Hesitantly getting up he starts to scramble away.

Kurapika is at a loss for words.

“

They passed through door after door in total silence. It wasn't until they had reached the garden Kuroro said something.

“You've always fantasized me.” he said to Kurapika, a smile tugging on his lips. “Sometimes I wonder why you didn't kill me those few years ago.”

“I would've killed you if I could. My friends would have been killed if I had ended your life.”

Around them crickets played their soothing tune as the night progressed, it was quite peaceful despite the tension. Stars were spread across the black sky, otherwise it would have been pure darkness.

“That is true.” He acknowledged. “Sometimes I wonder… could we have been friends if you didn't hate me?”

“In another reality yes, otherwise no, I wouldn't willingly be friends with you.” Kurapika crossed his arms.

“What a pity, I would've liked to be your friend.”

“... ” Kurapika didn't respond to that. It was either a blatant lie or Kuroro was dumb as fuck. Either way he didn't want to question it. There was no point in arguing about it.

“Why did you want to walk with me?” Kurapika finally asked.

“... don't you think it would be easier for all of us if you just joined me?”

This left Kurapika's mouth slightly agape.“What?”

Kuroro turned to face him. “You should join me. See things from my perspective.” 

So he was dumb as fuck.

“You're incrdibly stupid if that's the only reason you wanted to talk to me for.”

“Can't blame me for trying.” he shrugged. 

“Is that all you wanted to talk about? ” Kurapika asked him, raising an eyebrow skeptically. 

“Hmm, oh. The necklace.”

“What about the necklace…?”

“I don't need it anymore.” he shrugged. Taking it out of his pocket he holds it up to the light. “It reminds me of you, maybe that's why I wanted it… ”

Kurapika couldn't help but wince, was he trying to be romantic with him? Was that what this was? Possibly. Was he trying to deny the fact that Kuroro was attractive? Yes. He very much was trying to deny it. His face was gorgeous, his beautiful features stuck out, matching his complexion. His body was--  
Wait.   
Why the fuck was he thinking about this now? 

Kurapika could feel his face heat up. “I don't see what you're getting at… ”

“Yknow, your eyes. That's what they remind me of.”

“My eyes...” Kurapika closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. 

“Maybe it was fate for us to meet.”

… Kurapika didn't reply to that. That could've been true but either way he still wanted revenge. Doing it here would cause controversy, there were too many people around. He exhaled.

“It won't matter in the end, because I will kill you.” Kurapika told him.

“Before you do, can I request something?”

“You're mistaken if you think I'm going to kill you now. ”

“I'm aware but i'd still like to make a request.”

“And that is?”

“Kiss me.”

This took Kurapika back. “What-- ”

“You heard me.”

Their eyes meet. 

“But--”

“There's nothing more to it.”

“But why?” The blonde quickly cut in. “What benefit does it bring you? Out of all the things you could want, this?” he questioned. 

The request wasn't what he expected, and he wasn't obliged to give it to him.

“I'd like to know what it would feel like.” Kuroro simply told him. “I know you want to as well.”

It was true-- Kurapika was curious but not in the way Kuroro was. He didn't want to kiss him, there was someone else who had been on Kurapika's mind lately… the thought made Kurapika blush. 

“Well…?”

“Ok.” he quickly agreed, the thought from before quickly vanishing from his head. It was better not to think about it. He knew that… the person he wanted wouldn't want to kiss him back. Was he wasting his first kiss? Yes. Did it matter? No.

Before Kurapika could say anything more his face cupped gently. Leaning in their lips met, concealing the two of them in a sealing kiss. 

Kurapikas face felt hot, he closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to look Kuroro in the eyes while doing it.  
To say his heart skipped a beat was an understatement, it skipped several beats and it felt wonderful. He felt like he was going to implode. Was that a good thing? Yes. Yes it was.   
Their lips were fitting perfectly together. It was so perfect that he didn't realize the woman walking in on them.

“Oh? So they did kiss?” a voice asked.

“Yes.” a more feminine one replied. “I don't see why you'd want to know though.” they tilted their head. “It's none of your business. ”

“All the more reasons I should know.”

By the dinning hall stood a few figures. Two men, and a woman. The woman was frowning at the man across from her, a displeased look on her face. “I don't think it's your business to know.”

“Then why did you tell him in the first place?” the third voice spoke. 

The woman looked over to who was speaking and narrowed her eyes. “He asked, and I'm obliged to answer.”

“No. No you're not.”

She simply rolled her eyes and continued speaking. “You should wait here for him, assuming you have what he asked for.”

“I do.”

“Good.” she answered and began to walk away.

“You piss her off a lot.” 

“That's true, but she tolerates me.”

“I wouldn't. ” the man turned to his partner, trying to look him in the eyes.

“And yet you do.” his partner smirked.

He turned away from the man's smirking look. “Only because I have to.”

“Sure, I know you love me.”

“It's bold of you to think that I actually love you.” he tilted his head.

“Then why do you tolerate me?”

“... best not to answer that.”

Kurapika hurried down the stairs, he had spent almost an hour chasing Kuroro for the necklace and at last he obtained it. 

“Where is he… ” he let out a low murmur.

He clutched the necklace tightly in his left hand. He had been looking for the host to give it back to him.

In the corner of his eye he spotted three men in black suits walking towards him, followed closely by a short stubby man.

“I found your necklace.” he called out. “I caught the intruder.”

The short man stopped dead in his tracks. “Thank goodness!” he let out a cry of joy.

Kurapika held out the ruby necklace so the man could grab it. 

He embraced it as if it were his long lost child who had just returned to him. “My precious… ” he hushed soothingly. 

“I'll get going then...” Kurapika tried to hold in a laugh. The scene was too funny-- the man was making intimate contact with his necklace… 

Without wasting another moment he left for the dining hall. He needed to talk to Leorio about what had happened, finding him was going to be easy, most of the guests had departed and only a select few remained. 

He didn't know whether he should tell him about the kiss… the memory was still embedded in his mind, the taste of Kuroro's lips not leaving his. Would Leorio care? Part of him hoped not but another part of him was only thinking about while he… yes. He should tell him. It was best to be honest about it. 

It took him about five minutes to locate where Leorio was. Apparently he had been outside in the rose garden, all alone. 

The woman he was asking pointed him to the north area, where low and behold, Leorio was sitting all alone on a bench. 

Quickly as he could Kurapika hurried over to him, not wasting a second.

“Leorio I obtained the necklace and handed it back to the host. You wouldn't believe what had happened--” Kurapika held his breath. 

In front of him, Leorio looked… upset. His face was crumpled, and his eyes were sad. He was dejected. 

“What's wrong?” the blonde asked him.

“How was it?” he asked. 

“How was what?” Kurapika questioned.

“Kissing Kuroro.”

“Oh.” So he knew. “Who told you?”

“That pink haired chick we saw earlier.”

“Are you upset?”

“Yes.”

Kurapika sat down next to him on the bench, keeping a distance between them. 

Leorio inhaled. “I'm sorry I seem so upset… I don't know why I'm being like this...”

“If it makes you feel any better… he was the one who asked. I thought nothing of it.”

“Did you?”

“I promise.”

He slumped his shoulders. “It's just… I always thought I liked women” he confessed.

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. “What does that have anything to do with this?”

Leorio looked up at him, searching his face. “The reason why I'm bringing that up is because… you changed that.”

“What are you saying?” Kurapika was puzzled. 

Leorio's face flushed up. “What I'm saying is… I like you. More than a friend should.”

Kurapika caught his breath. “Leorio...” 

“You make me so happy, and for a long time I didn't know why.”

“You make me happy too...” Kurapika said, a blush blooming across his face.

“Kurapika… I think… I love you.” he finally admitted it. “You're the only one I actually want to settle with.”

“Leorio… truth be told the only person I could think about while kissing Kuroro was you, and I didnt know why either.”

“Would you… kiss me as well…?” he asked.

“Yes. I will kiss you.” he smiled.

Leaning in Kurapika looked at him, smiling. Gently he cupped his jaw, while Leorio placed a hand on Kurapika's hip and they leaned in… and their lips met.   
All worries they had melted away, all they had right now was this moment. 

Pulling away Kurapika felt his cheeks grow warm. It was a different type of feeling from when Kuroro had kissed him. He felt a bit more… happy? Was that it? Whatever it was he hadn't felt this way for a long time and he could tell Leorio had felt the same. 

“So… do you wanna go back to the hotel room?” Leorio asked.

“I'd like that. ” Kurapika replied.

Taking each other's hands they walked off into the dark night.

The end.

Bonus/Epilogue:

“WHAT? YOU GUYS KISSED?!” a thrilled voice exclaimed on the phone.

Kurapika couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. They had called up Gon and Killua about what had happened at the party and Gon was ecstatic to find out that Leorio and Kurapika liked each other. 

“So what does this mean now? Are you two dating???” Gon asked them.

Kurapika looked at Leorio and he nodded.

“Yes, we are.”

“Congrats! I'm so happy for you two!”

“Thank you, Gon.” Kurapika smiled. “Can you put Killua on the line?”

“Sure!”

… “So you're dating the old man now?” Killua asked.

“Yes but that's not why I wanted to talk to you.”

“Yea?”

“Your brother was there.”

“I know. He tried messaging me about it but I blocked him.”

“Oh. ”

“Yea, I know, it wasn't mature of me to do.”

“No, that's completely fine. I just wanted you to know he was looking for you.”

“That's all?”

“Yes, that's all.”

“Cya.”

With that Killua hung up.

Kurapika looked back at Leorio. “When do you think we'll see them again?”

“Dunno, hopefully, it's soon.”

“Yea...” Kurapika couldn't help but smile.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


End file.
